1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resource allocation in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that regulate the amount of resources allocated to a mobile terminal to prevent overheating of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in mobile communication technologies have enabled worldwide popularization of mobile terminals. More particularly, mobile communication services based on the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard have recently been commercially available. Compared with existing 3rd Generation (3G) or 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication systems, LTE-based mobile communication provides significantly improved performance in terms of data transmission rate.
A mobile terminal supporting LTE-based communication may have to transmit, receive and process a large amount of data in a short time. Transmission, reception and processing of a large amount of data cause the mobile terminal to generate more heat. During usage of the mobile terminal, the user tends to grip the mobile terminal with the hand or to keep the mobile terminal in contact with the face.
A mobile terminal may overheat owing to transmission and reception of a large amount of data. Such an overheated mobile terminal may cause injury, such as a burn, to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus that can adequately regulate the temperature of a mobile terminal.